


Mr and Mr Barnes

by DarkPoetByTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Is A Cocky Shit, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stucky in Mr and Mrs Smith, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoetByTheSea/pseuds/DarkPoetByTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh," The two men glanced at each other and their smiles widened awkwardly "Well, I'll start by saying that we don't really need to be here." Bucky said with his hand tapping nervously on his knee "We've been married for around five years now-"<br/>"Six." The slightly taller blonde said, his smile fading into a pout of sorts. </p><p>Bucky closed his eyes and winced under his breath at his own mistake "Five, five-six years," He said correcting himself, looking at his husband with an apologetic look for not being as specific as he always was, hoping his feelings wouldn't be hurt by poor wording "Anyways, we're here for, just a check-up on how our marriage is doing, you know, oil the ol' tin man, stitch up the scarecrow, encourage the lion, click the ruby slippers three times," Steve rolled his eyes in a lightly affectionate manner, scoffing softly at the analogies his husband made "That sorta thing."</p><p>"Well, let's just follow the yellow brick road then." </p><p>Mr and Mrs Smith AU, not much different than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr and Mr Barnes

"So why have you come to visit me today Mr and Mr Barnes?" Asked the young lady with brown hair, offering a small smile to the two men sitting in separate armchairs across from her, a small table separating them "Call me Steve" The blonde said in a kind tone, the brunette followed his lead murmuring "Bucky" as his preferred title.

"Uh," The two men glanced at each other and their smiles widened awkwardly "Well, I'll start by saying that we don't really need to be here." Bucky said with his hand tapping nervously on his knee "We've been married for around five years now-"

"Six." The slightly taller blonde said, his smile fading into a pout of sorts. 

Bucky closed his eyes and winced under his breath at his own mistake "Five, five-six years," He said correcting himself, looking at his husband with an apologetic look for not being as specific as he always was, hoping his feelings wouldn't be hurt by poor wording "Anyways, we're here for, just a check-up on how our marriage is doing, you know, oil the ol' tin man, stitch up the scarecrow, encourage the lion, click the ruby slippers three times," Steve rolled his eyes in a lightly affectionate manner, scoffing softly at the analogies his husband made "That sorta thing."

"Well, let's just follow the yellow brick road then." The young female across from them said with another supportive smile "Anyhow, on a scale from one to ten, how happy are the two of you as a couple?" 

"Eight." Steve said instantaneously.

Bucky, somewhat puzzled asked her "Wait, do you mean that in the way that one is the worst or best?" 

"Respond with whatever comes to mind" Bucky sighed not getting the confirmation he wanted.

"Uh," He cleared his throat gently "Ready? One, two, three," The two looked ahead "Eight." The two replied in unison.

With slightly pink cheeks, the woman across from them spoke up as she wrote "How often do you have intercourse?" Steve quirked a brow "I don't understand the question." 

"I agree. Are we still doing that one to ten thing?" Bucky added.

"Is one nothing at all or not a lot? Because, not to be rude but zero would be nothing at all." 

"Have you had sex this week at all?" She asked, disregarding their interruptions and continuing to write, clearly placing the two men across from her in a little bit of worry. 

The two of them looked at each other, then away, Steve's expression embarrassed and nervous whilst Bucky tried to think of the last time they did have sex and failing to remember.

"Okay, how about we go back to the start, tell me of how you two first met." She asked to the two.

"It was in Africa," Steve said with an abashed expression, still fond however with his eyes closed "Wakanda, five years ago--"

"Six. Steve mumbled with a more evident frown.

"Yeah, five, five-six years ago." Bucky said correcting himself, shaking his head at making the same mistake twice.

()-()

Five or Six years ago 

"This just in, a massive explosion has erupted in the centre of Wakanda, casualties include the likes of King T'Chaka and US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, and the entire country is in panic." Bucky sipped his whiskey with a bored expression, sirens blazing outside of the hotel he sat in, looks like he wasn't the winner this time around. Oh well, there's always another target that HYDRA will set him up with. 

From outside there was some loud ruckus that made him intrigued enough to turn around when the hotel front doors were kicked open. The Wakandan Police force, which looked more like an army in his opinion, stormed in loud and yelling at some random hotel guests. Bucky frowned upon realising that they'd likely be looking for a single man that wasn't from the country to blame for this act against their country. 

One man in uniform called across to him in Xhosa, Bucky turned and hummed making it clear he hadn't heard the man, the man repeated himself louder with his eyes narrowing in annoyance, as the doors opened and another man walked in. 

Bucky turned to face that man, his eyes taking in each and every curve, muscle and inch of perfection that he was faced with. From the blonde hair to the blue eyes, the man screamed 'I'm an Angel, look at me in awe' and Bucky couldn't help but do just that. 

The man who was also being spoken to by the officers, had his eyes looking at Bucky in a way that made him both incredibly flattered and horny. The man turned to face the officers replying in Wakandan before Bucky stepped in, letting them know that the man was with him and getting them both off the hook as they weren't alone. 

The officers took their hands off of Steve's upper arms and Bucky placed his arm on his shoulder, leading him into his hotel room that was luckily not far from the bar. Once they were behind the door, the slightly taller man placed his head against the door and listened to what was happening outside curiously "I'm Steve." He said, his voice simple yet so unique at the same time.

"Bucky." He replied as the two had an awkward hand-shake, one which Bucky realised he hadn't let go of until Steve looked at him with a raised brow, but with an encouraging smile nonetheless. 

The two had spent the day talking in Bucky's hotel room, eventually leading to the point where one had decided that the best way to pay respects to the dead King was to drink, whatever alcohol the bar in his room offered. 

Once Steve had drunk a good deal of what would have been expensive alcohol, he decided that there would be no better way that to celebrate their meeting than with dancing, extremely awkward dancing to slow sensual movements, that was only possibly attractive to Bucky because of how beautiful and endearing he found the other man to be in the short hours they had known one another. 

Whilst neither could remember who initiated it, they shared the briefest of pecks whilst they danced, a thunderstorm taking place outside of the hotel, the tears of the sky making the streets gloomy and the windows sad. That peck, led to a longer kiss, which led to a longer kiss, and before they knew it, they were both wrapped in each other's arms, grunts and groans as loud as they wanted with the thunder making it blend in just perfectly.

The morning after, Steve woke up alone in the bed with no hangover, his mind instantly thought that the other had left him and was either disgusted at his actions or realised that he and his hot metal arm were too good for a city boy like Steve. When the door clicked open, he felt his heart beat quicken in happiness, he didn't know why he'd felt bad about being left but he knew that if it were real he wouldn't be smiling as much as he had in the past 24 hours that's for sure. 

"Morning!" Steve said in a chirpy tone, immediately insulting himself internally for seeming so eager. Bucky smirked as he looked at the man in his bed, abs rippling and hair a mess, with a small tray in his hands, he closed the door and walked across, placing the tray on the bedside table "Morning to you too, room service was given the day off, so this was the best I could do." Bucky said as he watched Steve lift the ripe plum to his lips and take a bite, he couldn't take his eyes away from Steve's lips as he lapped up the juice.

"These taste so good, so ripe." Steve said as he swallowed his first bite with a wide smile, Bucky looked at him with a grin "You taste so good." He said before grimacing at his own perverse comment, Steve sniggered at the other "Wow, that was a whole other level of awkward." He said winking playfully at the brunette, who responded with raising his hands up "Sue me, I call it how it is." He said with a chuckle, crawling onto the bed and shoving his lips onto Steve's hungry for his own breakfast.

()-()

Three months later 

"Come on, you've seriously never rode the teacups? What kind of childhood did you have" Bucky said as he laughed, walking along the carnival grounds with his arm wrapped around Steve's waist "Hey, I wasn't allowed to go out when I was a kid, caught pneumonia a few times, had to get a few surgeries." He replied with a small chuckle at the guilt-ridden face Bucky had "But hey, win me one of those bears and I'll forgive you for your poor choice of words." He said jokingly, as Bucky pulled him lovingly across to the small carnival game booth.

"Two please" Bucky said as he placed the money in the hands of the booth runner. He ushered Steve to go first, with a grin as Steve lifted the gun like a newbie would "I've never shot one of these before, this isn't funny" Steve said as he tried to get it to sit right in his hands. Bucky smirked as he helped him hold it right "Okay, line it up and pull the trigger when you think you've got the target in your sight." He said as Steve shot and missed each target.

"Well, let me show you how a pro does it." Bucky said confidently as he landed five out of the six shots on a target, smugly taking the medium bear and holding it out for Steve "I think I want another go," Steve said with a face that he knew the other couldn't resist, Bucky chuckled and nodded paying the runner for another go. As he turned back to look at Steve, he quirked a brow seeing that Steve had landed each shot "I guess my beginners luck just hadn't kicked in." He said with a chuckle as the man behind the booth handed Steve the biggest bear they had that was twice the size of the one Bucky had won. 

"Well, maybe next time I'll help you so you can win the big bear too." Steve said teasingly as they walked out, Bucky handing the smaller bear to a little girl who he saw waiting for a ride. 

()-()

"Whoa, whoa, hold up dude, you've only known the guy for six months!" Sam Wilson, one of Bucky's, often snarky, friends called to him as he sparred with Brock in the gym. 

"Yeah, well, he's smart, hot as hell and y'know, love's supposed to know no complications or something like that" He said as he swept Brock's legs from under him, chuckling at the other. 

"I knew Riley for at least five years before I asked him to marry me." He pointed out, making Bucky scoff "You need to build a friendship and stuff first, that foundation helps you in the long run." 

"Yeah, well you spent three and a half of those years trying to never be alone with him, worrying you'd screw it up." Bucky replied as he grabbed his towel and water, rolling his eyes at the other male.

()()()

"Don't you think that it's all happening a little fast?!" Natasha, the shorter red head, best friend of Steve's called out as Steve continued to climb up the side of the Rocky Mountain they enjoyed as sport. 

"Come on Nat, you know I don't make decisions without thinking them through." He called down as he exhaled, pulling himself up further "What does he even do?" The red-head called as she pulled herself up to Steve's level "He's in construction, one of those big-time contractors." 

()()()

"He works down in Wall Street from what I caught off of his business card." Bucky said as he tried to escape one of Brock's grapples, groaning in pain as Brock twisted his arm.

"I'll give the whole thing six months tops." Sam called from outside the sparring area as he lifted a dumbbell, Bucky chuckling as he landed a devastating punch onto Brock once he escaped the hold.

Five or Six years later

Bucky rolled his eyes as he looked at Tony Stark, neighbour across the street who was also lifting his paper up first thing in the morning, the two matching with their robes on and a mug in their other hand. God, he hated that man, parties until God knows what hour, every single weekend. 

When he got back inside after he'd finished reading the paper and drinking his coffee, he walked upstairs into the bathroom, taking a short moment to admire his husbands beautiful body as he brushed his teeth, Bucky went to wash his hands in the second sink but groaned as he realised that he'd forgotten to get the tools to fix the water filters on "his" sink.

"So what did you think about Dr Khan?" Steve asked as he pulled his light grey suit pants on "Her questions were a bit pointless and vague." He said softly as he pulled on a white shirt, buttoning it up as he glanced at his husband who pulled on a black one.

"Well, I wouldn't say she was the most insightful person I've ever met." Bucky said as he pulled his own shirt on.

"Well, his office is all the way across town." Steve mentioned as he finished his buttons, Bucky turned to him "You know that I hate being caught in rush hour at 4." He mentioned.

"So we both agree that the sessions aren't needed." The blonde mumbled as he pulled his suit jacket on, fixing the tie he'd swept around quickly. 

"Sure thing." Bucky responded as he entered their room, turning on the TV. Steve stood for a moment in their walk in wardrobe and sighed "Sure thing." He mumbled under his breath "Well, dinner's at seven. I'll see you later, have a nice day." Steve said as he walks out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yeah you too!" Bucky called out, sighing as he sat on his bed, running his hands through his now longer hair. God, he felt like an idiot sometimes, and he knew that Steve felt that way too, but he couldn't face his own pride and allow himself to be helped, it was humiliating.

()()()

Steve frowned as he looked at the chicken he was cooking, it was ready but it just didn't look like he wished he could make it look. Sometimes he wished he was a better cook, he knew that his food wasn't great, and Bucky especially didn't think it was great. 

He chopped up some red pepper with a big knife, twirling it around his finger as he watched the car pull up into the garage through the window. 

Bucky lifted his wedding ring from his cup holder and slid it on, with the garage door slowly closing behind him. He looked at the rear view mirror in his car and frowned as he saw a speckle of blood on the collar of his shirt, he tucked it into his sweater and exited the car, using the back door. 

"Hey, I'm home." Bucky called out as he put his backpack down beside the back door and walked into the kitchen placing the milk down on the counter, he walked behind Steve and they shared a peck "Hey, you look pretty damp" Steve said jokingly as Bucky walked through "Do you like the new chairs? I saw them last week and thought they'd look nice."

Bucky glanced at the chairs briefly and nodded "Look great" He said as he walked through to the living-room to pour himself a drink. 

()()()

"Okay, round two of our journey to Oz. Except you haven't come with your husband" Ms Khan said as Bucky got comfortable on the armchair "Why is that Mr Barnes?"

"Uh," He scratched his head "I dunno', don't get me wrong, Steve, I love him and I want him to be as happy as he can be. But there's these times..."

()()()

"...where we just keep creating space between us, and all that's filling up that space is everything that we're not saying to each other" Steve said, fumbling his his own hands uncomfortably.

"What kind of things do you not say to each other Steve?" Ms Khan asked him as she jotted something down. 

Steve looked puzzled as he tried to think of something, he awkwardly chuckled. 

()()()

"Well, dessert sure looks nice. Do something new?" Bucky asked with a smile. Steve nodded "I added plum." He replied.

"Can you pass the cream?" Bucky asked as Steve sipped his water, Steve looked up "It's in the middle of the table." He retorted as he lifted the fork to his lips.

"Oh it is?" Bucky asked, lifting his whiskey and taking a bigger sip than usual, Steve nodded again "Yea, it's between you and me." He said making eye contact with Bucky, taking another bite.

()()()

"And how honest would you say you are with him?" Ms Khan asked, looking up from her fancy notepad.

"Pretty honest," He said taking a small breath "It isn't like I lie to him or anything...I just, I have secrets, everyone does y'know." He said with an awkward chuckle. 

()()()

Bucky watched as Steve spoke on the phone in his office, he was smiling, not the forced smiles he'd sometimes give him, but the kind that actually made Bucky feel angry that he didn't get as much as whoever was on the other side of that call. Then again, when did he ever give Steve his?

"You going out?" Bucky asked as he saw Steve entering the bathroom, with a black trench coat on, spritzing himself with one of his better colognes. 

Steve jumped slightly "I didn't see you there. Yeah, some idiot crashed a server and now the world down there is being destroyed as we know it." He replied with a soft shake of his head at what he found silly.

"It's cold out." Bucky responded as he washed his hands to look like he wasn't spying on his own husband for a second "Yeah, I know, don't worry I'll be there, in and out." He said making Bucky frown at the thought of his husband actually cheating on him, it would explain somethings. 

()()()

"I'm aware that it'll be in your heads that you're the only two who are going through this. But I can assure you that almost half of the clients I have are going through the exact same problems." Ms Khan said in attempts of easing Bucky's potential stress. 

()()()

As Steve exited the limo he'd been sent in, Bucky exited the cab he had left in. Both were in the same area, but were none the wiser, the hotel Avengé being victims of both Mr and Mr Barnes who left that night successful in their own assassinations. Easily put, Steve could pretend to be into kinks he'd soon rather die than participate in and Bucky could play poker and clean sweep a room like it was nobody's business. 

When the two saw each other that night, it went along the lines that Bucky had gotten lucky at the sports bar and that Steve was the saviour of the servers that night. Of course both held their doubts, but didn't even know where to start if they didn't keep lying to themselves. 

()()()

As Pepper opened the door, she was met with two smiles from their neighbours from across the street "Hi" They both said together, suspiciously like they had rehearsed it before they knocked. The two were welcomed into the celebrations by Pepper and Tony who Bucky didn't particularly like, Tony Stark always wanted to one up whatever he and Steve did when they first moved in. And the parties that weren't indoors like this one led to a lot of noise that made Bucky consider using his many hidden guns to destroy their music and fun. 

"Steve, you need to come and see our little girl. She's speaking now" Pepper said, with her suburban friends all acting like it was a must. Meanwhile Tony had snagged Bucky away to try a cigar that Bucky really didn't want to try. 

"Steve, can we get you a drink?" One of the women asked, Steve didn't even fully let her finished before he choked out "Vodka." She gave him an interesting look before he offered a smile.

Meanwhile Bucky had managed to get his hands on some much needed scotch, he wished that these parties that they were invited to were actually as fun as people made them out to be. Steve was mainlining his vodka, in attempts of trying to look somewhat involved as Pepper and the people around all talked about Tony's promotion. 

One of the mothers, Ororo, he thinks, who was holding her child frowned as she realised that it had messed up her sweater "Steve, can you hold her please?" Steve looked at the woman as he gulped his far too small glass "Oh, I really would rather not." But despite his best efforts he had to sit on that couch with a child that he was unsure of how to hold. He knew that child thought he was a mess as she looked at him with her little person eyes, when he caught Bucky's eyes he knew that Bucky would have been laughing at his failed attempt of behaving like a parent. 

Later when the two had arrived home, Bucky decided that he would try and talk more like Ms Khan had suggested "You looked great tonight Steve." He said, Steve looked at him as he walked over to the bathroom door "Thank you" In a tone that he had truly missed, it felt like the good old days again. 

()()()

The next morning, Bucky took his small suitcase that he used for "business trips" and went out to place his clubs into the outhouse. When he was sure that Steve wasn't following or something, he moved the shelves beside the door to the side and opened the hatch, going underneath the outhouse and into his weapon room. Grabbing whatever he felt necessary for his new contract, some desert job, another person described as a punk by his friends at work.

Steve had gotten up just after Bucky had left the room with his clubs, leaving him the right amount of time to go to the kitchen and scan his thumb print over the hidden compartment on the stove. Out dispensed a pretty top of the line hidden box of goodies that would make bringing grandma her lunch a whole lot easier. 

()()()

"Good morning Mr Barnes, did you hear about the trouble being faced at Stark industries last night? What a tragic thing." The secretary asked as Bucky walked in the front door of the workshop that hid Bucky's real line of work inside "Oh, I did, tragic indeed," Bucky hadn't heard a thing, but it was easier to agree than ask for details, he didn't have all day.

When he walked across to his office door, he nodded as he saw Sam "Hey pal, how're you doin'?" He asked with a somewhat smile.

"Not bad, having a get together this weekend, wanna come?" He asked as Bucky unlocked his door "I'll ask Steve when I get home," He said earning a laugh from Sam "You always have to ask for his permission, he's no captain y'know, you're allowed to do things without his orders." 

"Well, you know me. Always the loyal soldier." He said as he flipped the switch under his desk, the Window shutters dropping and his office going underground to his real office. 

"James Buchanan Barnes." He said as his work computer unfolded into multiple monitors "Good morning Mr Barnes, the body count has been successfully gaining this week" The robotic voice of their software confirmed "Your target is Daris Johnson, he's under DIA custody and a direct threat to the firm. They are making a hand off at the Mexican border, we need to ensure that the targets doesn't change hands." The voice ordered, Bucky chuckled "You got it."

()()() 

Steve walked down the financial district with a bored expression on his face, he entered his work building and took the elevator up, using a key-card to enter the hidden top floor and turn the elevator into a full scanning machine that confirmed it truly was him before the doors opened. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is urgent," Steve tilted his head to see the monitor behind him "We need your immediate action to eliminate a target being escorted across the Mexican border," Peggy Carter, one of the founders of SHIELD said on the monitor.

"Target?" Steve asked, awaiting the necessary information to continue.

"Daris Johnson, everything you need will be in your case." Peggy said as Steve nodded, offering a small salute with his index and middle finger "Yes Madam." As he exited the now opened elevator, he walked down the small flight of metallic silver stairs "Morning everyone" To which he was given a small hello from everyone in the room, he sat through the briefing with Natasha and their ragtag group of friends, ready to get this over and done with. 

"We will have one chance to strike, don't miss the shot." Natasha said jokingly, knowing it was unlikely Steve would after his immense training with weapons, that only grew better with age.

()()()

Out in the desert separating the states from Mexico, Steve stood on house-like scrap area that he would use as cover. He watched the cars approaching through the desert with his binoculars, before getting himself set up inside. He prepared to have the landing's charges set off when the target got in sight. 

Steve scoffed when he heard the sound of some loud "car" approaching from the opposite direction "Are you kidding me," He sighed "Nat, you getting this?" He asked as he looked at the idiot approaching the charge zone, when he got close and knocked the charges countdown tripwire, Steve groaned as he had to manually override the charges "That idiot is going to ruin this whole thing." Steve said trying to take a deep breath to calm himself. 

Bucky got out of the interesting vehicle he rode and decided that he had enough time to pee before he eliminated the threat. Once he finished, he walked back over to the buggy and lifted out his new toy, the widow maker. Steve glanced back at the civilian for a short moment before he spotted the bazooka "Steve, we're picking up a weapon."

"Looks like another player in the field. I don't like teammates." Steve said as he took out his sniper, murmuring something along the lines of "jerk" as he shot the man in the shoulder. He fell and the convoy continued their approach to the charge zone, setting off the other timer. 

Bucky groaned as he got up, thanking the bullet-proof vest for softening that blow. Frustrated, he lifted his new toy and aimed it right for the little rust hut on the side of the small dirt hill. His scope caught a small glimpse of the males face before he launched a missile at him. Steve ran and jumped out of the hut, avoiding the explosion. 

The convoy hadn't entered the area before the charges set off, leaving the convoy and helicopter completely unharmed. They aborted and fled for safety as Bucky got off the ground from dodging the charges. 

Steve got onto his dirt bike and rode off, wanting nothing more than to go after that idiot who ruined his job. Bucky, equally annoyed, walked over to try and find something that would help figure out who the other player was, removing the bullet which was clearly made to be untraceable with its shape and size. He found the broken remains of a laptop, and whilst it wasn't going o be the easiest thing to track the other player, it was better than nothing.

"Hey Sam," He said once the other picked up the call "I think I just got ID'd on a hit. Have you ever been ID'd on a hit?" Bucky said somewhat concerned as he looked over the rubble in attempts of finding something else. 

"Of course I haven't. No witnesses is kind of the ideal thing, you need to find something to ID this person and take them out, see anything?" Sam asked trying to be helpful "Uh, not much, just this broken laptop, it's pretty much all I've got. The bullet was untraceable." He explained.

"Shit, well, you better bring it back, we'll try and find something on it." 

()()()

"I want to know who the hell that guy was right now." Steve yelled as he stormed into the top floors of his work building, one of the medics was taking care of his shoulder which was injured during the scene "Steve, it's for you." Natasha said as she chased after him with a phone in hand.

Steve grimaced as he took a deep breath, lifting the phone to his ear "Hello madam, the FBI secured the package, the window of opportunity has closed, mission failure," He said basically ashamed "I know madam, but there was another player. Yes I'm very aware of the rules, I'll have them eliminated within the next 48 hours." Steve said as everyone stared at him, if he failed, Steve knew they would be after him next "Looking forward to it madam." He replied sternly.

()()()

Bucky walked into the, office? Workplace? Living area? God knows, of a friend that he had made back in the day. Super talented with tech, more than he could ever be "Christ Buck, what did you do to it? Take it to burning man and forget to discourage it's drunken thoughts of hugging the man?" Bucky chuckled at Clint "Nah, I just found it lying around and wanted to hear about its life story, you know me." He said earning a scoff.

Clint placed it under a magnifying glass as he broke pieces apart "So, why do you want to know whose this is so bad?" Bucky rolled his eyes "Just felt like returning it to its rightful owner, be the good guy" Clint laughed at that, as he lifted a small piece out of the laptop with some long tweezers "Here you go, an upgraded RAM module. The chip itself is Russian, it was imported by bladada bladada, and retailed by..." He said looking over all the moving code on the screen "You know, I'll hand you the billing address." Clint said as he got a pen and paper out, writing it down for Bucky "Stay safe." He called out as Bucky left for his new target.

When he reached the building he entered the lobby and looked for the suite number that matched the one found on the laptop, he was stunned when he found the number on a sign, with none other than his husbands name beside it. Sure, he'd jokingly thought about it to himself, but how in the hell was Steve the one who shot him? 

()()()

Steve paced around the office, scanning the footage on his tablet that his binoculars caught before they were destroyed. When he saw one thing that looked particularly out of the blue, he continued to rewind to that point. When he man was peeing, he shook his leg, normally this sort of thing wouldn't have value to the average person, but the average person wasn't married to Bucky Barnes "Shit..." Steve mumbled as the phone began to ring, he cringed at his own use of language before he was interrupted "Steve, it's your husband," Steve looked around with shock, concerned for himself and his husband, if these people suspected him they would be vicious in killing him, "He wants to know what the two of you are doing for dinner?" Natasha said. 

Steve took a moment to regain his composure, he was being lied to the entire time, no wonder they hadn't had happiness, Bucky was probably sent to deceive him and kill him just when they needed that to be done "...tell him dinner's at seven." Steve replied as Natasha told Bucky on the other end of the call. 

()()() 

Later that night, Bucky pulled into the driveway, slower than normal, repeating his normal routine and not leading that anything was out of the ordinary. When he entered and walked into the kitchen, the coast seems clear, he walked around the corner and was caught by surprise "Perfect timing," Steve said holding two martini's in each hand "You're him earlier than usual, but it's a nice surprise" He said as he handed Bucky a drink. 

"Well, I missed you, thought I would come home earlier to spend some, quality time." He said as Steve smiled devilishly, walking through the kitchen to the dining room "Come on then." He called as Bucky eyed the counter tops, if Steve was a spy then this was likely poisoned. Bucky poured it into the sink quickly before following after Steve. 

"We're eating with the fine china?" Bucky said puzzled as he walked into the dining room, Steve smiled and nodded "Isn't that only for special occasions?" He asked again, to which Steve rolled his eyes "I try and be romantic..." And let it trail off as Bucky sat down, placing his glass, Steve glanced at it and smiled lifting the small stick holding the olives and pulling them off into his mouth as he walked back into the kitchen. 

Bucky lifted one of the knives on the table and slipped it into his coat pocket, the underlying suspicion still remaining as Steve walked in "I made us Steak, just how you like it." He said as he placed the Steak on the middle of the table, the swish of the knife he brought to cut them up properly making Bucky nervous enough to hop up "Allow me, you did all the cooking, let me be the server, so it's all fair." Steve didn't protest as he moved around the table and brought another knife out from under the small apron he was wearing, slicing through bread better than Bucky could slice through melted butter.

Steve then walked over to his side of the table, leaving the large knife beside the loaf of fresh bread, Bucky however decided to be safe and sit down, casually asking about work whilst he placed the knife within reach "Well, we had a little trouble with another firm, they got in the way of a trade and made life pretty hellish." Steve said as he sat down, Bucky looked to him "Well, I know you'll give them hell for it" Steve simply nodded in response, a small smirk on his face. 

Bucky cut through his steak with a smile, it really was just how he liked it "Hey, babe, could you pass the sal-- Oh" He said chuckling as the salt was placed right in front of his plate. Steve simply held eye contact with him as he poured on probably way too much salt, with a slight smile that was driving Bucky crazy. The two chewed on their meals, maintaining the eye contact and offering challenging smiles at one another. 

"Did, did you try something new?" Bucky asked as he chewed on the steak slowly, the facial expressions Steve wore making him question each and every move he made "How was your trip?" Steve asked as he took a bite of his own steak "Faced some problems of our own, the figures just didn't add up." He said as he stood up and placed his napkin beside the plate, going over to pour Steve some wine. Steve placed his now filled glass on the table, Bucky decided to see what would happen if he dropped the wine, and as it fell Steve caught it without even looking. The two shared an even more intense look, if that were even possible, when Steve realised what he did he dropped it himself, both men jumping to go and get something to "clean the mess"

Bucky ran around the opposite side of the house, as Steve went the other way, he quickly pulled out his gun and approached the kitchen from the opposite door the Steve entered it through. When Bucky entered the kitchen he called out "Stevie, baby doll?" His footing silent, when he reached the mid-point beside the island in the middle of the room, he jumped at the sound of a car screeching out of the driveway, past the kitchen window. 

Bucky took off in a bolt, rushing out the front door and after the car, Bucky truly didn't want to hurt his husband, he wanted to talk about it, but the vibes he got in there threw him off entirely. As he ran down the lawn, the car side by side with him, exiting the driveway in a rush he called out to Steve. Rushing across the lawns as Steve turned into the street, calling after him as he drove away from him. Bucky ran across the street in attempts of catching him before he left. 

Steve took a shaky breath as he felt he was in the clear "God, how could I be so stupid? Of course he didn't love you, what kind of guy fires a bazooka at their husband, what kind of guy even marries someone for their job?!" He yelled venting his frustrations as he turned again. 

Bucky jumped over fences and bushes, cutting the space between he and Steve before Steve was properly gone. He just needed a minute to talk to him, of course the gun was a defensive measure, but he probably should have put it away. As he got closer and closer to the street where he would stop the car, he tripped over a short fence and fired accidentally. 

Steve gasped as he saw the bullet go through the windshield and almost hit him, he looked at his husband with a stunned expression as Bucky looked at the bullet hole and Steve's face "Shit, fuck..." He groaned as he got up, rushing out into the street to try and explain himself, when he got in the middle of the street he called out "Baby doll, it was an accident, I promise." He said holding his gun over one finger to show he wasn't trying to hurt him.

Steve's hurt expression changed into one of rage as he hit the accelerator, charging ahead like a bull to the colour red "Steve, woah, woah, stop the car, stop the c--" Steve wasn't stopping the car, Bucky realised that just in time to jump onto the car, rolling onto the hood and holding on as Steve tried to shake him off by swaying the car side to side.

"Steve, you're overreacting, I didn't mean to! Crap, baby doll, you seem angry." Bucky said as Steve started to hit the ceiling in frustration. Bucky pushed himself to hang over the side and then kicked his way through the back window and into the car, shocking Steve slightly who'd hoped he'd just drop off the side of the car and make this easier for him "What did we promise each other about not going to sleep mad?" Bucky asked rhetorically as Steve tucked and tumbled out of the car door, luckily it not being his first rodeo. Steve watched as Bucky looked out of the back window, before the car collided with a small wooden barrier blocking off construction on the pit. 

()()()

An hour or so later Bucky, a little worse for wear, pulled himself out of his husbands car which was somehow intact after that drop, he groaned as he felt the small cuts and potential concussion upon standing up. His neck was cramped and he had nowhere to go, so unfortunately, the only place he could go to be safe from his husband would be a friends house. 

Bucky knocked on the door of a medium sized, classic looking home, offering an awkward chuckle as Sam spotted his current appearance "What the hell happened to you?" He asked with a mixture of concern and amusement, mainly amusement "Let me in, I need a drink." He grumbled tiredly, pushing into Sam's home for something that could drown his sorrows.

Sam, of course, the persistent one was impatient and made Bucky agitated as he poured his own martini "So, that other guy that shot me, fancy gun and computer, remember him? Yeah that was Steve." Sam looked at him like he was awaiting a 'lol jk' but never got one "You're serious? Steve? That just doesn't make an-- well, come to think of it, he's in really good shape for someone who works in the financial district." 

"I know, I just assumed he was into fitness, it was one of the many perks of being married to him. He always looks incredible--

"Looked. As in past tense, because this marriage of yours has been a sham my friend. Not to say I didn't warn you that a friendship was needed before a marriage is formed, but I warned you." Bucky glared at Sam, part of it his usual routine whenever Sam was right, and the rest entirely because he didn't like the way he was talking about Steve, fake husband or not.

"I'll bet this entire time he's just been using you to get secret information to his little spy friends. God, he seemed so kind though, how does someone play a part that well?" Sam asked trying to make sense of how he was fooled whilst Bucky tried to think of his next move, he had shot at his husband -on accident- but still a shot that he was likely not going to be able to convince Steve that it was just that "I think it's unreal, disgusting that he's done this to you. Riley could never do this to me." Bucky simply sipped his drink before responding "What?"

"Hear me out," Sam said as he pulled a chair up beside Bucky "This sounds like a huge stakeout, the ultimate way to gain Intel and ruin one of HYDRA's best hitmen, and how did they do it? They got one of the hottest guys they could find and have him interested in you" Bucky scoffed at Sam, now wasn't the time to be insulting yet here he was offending left and right. 

"Bucky, look I know you probably feel pretty stupid right now, but you don't have to around me, I was the idiot that only got Riley's attention by puking on his shoes." Bucky had stood up and was pacing around the kitchen, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to ease his stress "You know what, it's like a movie, the first hour, Buck you've been an idiot but you still have until the end credits to make it the other way around" Sam said, Bucky nodding in agreement because his words sounded extremely fitting in that moment "I'm going to rest up, use this in the morning" Bucky said taking one of Sam's assault rifles and walking through to the spare bedroom to get some needed rest.

When he'd stripped down and climbed into the cool covers, he instinctively moved his arm around to wrap around Steve before his mind had caught up to how unbelievably stupid he was being "Fuck..." He groaned as he thought back over his entire marriage, it was all a huge sham and he was to fault for not being suspicious enough of the man he loves-- no, loved. 

()()()

"Let me get this right, your husband, is the shooter? Same guy that botched the job for us?" Natasha asked a bruised Steve who sat with a bottle of vodka and one extremely large glass to also drown his sorrows in "Steve, that's impossible!" Natasha said incredulously, shaking her head and trying to believe what Steve was saying, with an expression so serious she'd thought it wasn't even him at the office.

"Really?" Steve said looking up from his glass, with his normally warm blue eyes glossy and hardened. Natasha walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, Steve flinched slightly before looking up to the shorter woman "Well, let's try to think of the somewhat positive to this whole thing" Steve looked at her tiredly, unsure if even his most optimistic thought could muster any positivity out of the last six years of his life being a lie. 

"You don't love him." Natasha said, more of a statement than a question really, still hesitantly Steve responded "No." Natasha then moved to stand across from him "You'll kill him and make him pay for all the misery he's put you through, and no ones better at that than you." Steve sometimes wondered what he did to deserve such kind compliments and shitty life partners. 

"Okay, I've got to get going, Clint's waiting on me." Natasha said as she walked over to get her stuff, Steve waved her off with a shot of vodka to help the sleeping process "Night Steve, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." Natasha said as she walked up the stairs to the elevator "Night Nat, see you soon" He said flopping down on the company couch in the office, tired eyes and a tired mind being battled with alcohol in the fight for rest.

When the lights had turned off in the office, Steve took a deep breath and tried erasing all of the things he loves-- loved about Bucky "I don't...I don't love him" He said out loud, before closing his eyes, already missing his touch to help him sleep.

()()()

The next morning, Steve, nursing a serious hangover with a coffee in one hand and sunglasses hiding the bags he brought too, walked up to his front door and unlocked it, behind him was SHIELD's agents, loaded into three separate vans. They followed him into the house "Okay everyone, let's go, I want this whole place swept" Natasha said as the agents all moved around the house, Steve took one last sip before tossing his coffee into the trash. 

He decided to do some looking around upstairs, maybe change his clothes and freshen up a bit. On his way to the bedroom, he watched as Janet dug a knife into the big bear he'd won when Bucky took him to the carnival. Shaking his head he moved on into the bedroom, when he heard Bucky's voice he was startled and unready, when he looked into his bedroom however it was just Sharon, Maria, Bobbi and Hunter watching his wedding video "What're you lot doing?" He asked in a stern tone "Researching our target, we need to know his background" Bobbi responded as raised the volume on the video "Well, I've got this room, you lot pick somewhere else to look" Steve said as he walked in, the four leaving his room like requested. 

"...till death do us part" Steve heard as he turned to face he screen, he watched as Bucky, face full of happiness leaned in and they shared their matrimonial kiss. He still felt his breath hitch when Bucky placed his lips on his, his arm securing Steve's body because he knew that the only other people to treat Steve like he did, just didn't exist. 

()()()

Later that afternoon, Bucky walked up to his neighbours door and told him some huge story that he knew Tony was bound to eat up, he then had Tony escort him into his own home, making sure he kept Tony in-front of him at all times. When he looked at the walls, he was met with the bland coffee cream colour that he knew Steve hated but chose because he liked it. The house that was normally so full of memories was as empty as their marriage.

Sighing gently, Bucky walked around the home cautiously as Tony complimented the things that he liked about their homes structure, he didn't really care enough to listen to the details, he just nodded and hummed as a reply. When he walked into the outhouse, he was met with a similar scenario, it was empty, and when he opened what he thought was a well concealed weapon room and found it empty, he had to bite his tongue to stop the screams of frustration he was feeling, Steve was good, he'd give him that. 

()()()

"Right now, I want to know every little thing we can about him. Search the database, search civilian frequencies, security cameras, his phone, his credit card. If he breathes, I want to know about it before he does." Steve said in a gentle tone "Uh Steve, think we've got him." When he was interrupted by Sharon he looked at her with confusion "He's in the building." She said, placing all of the SHIELD agents into a panic, the phone call just setting everyone into motion. 

"Hey handsome, thought we agreed you wouldn't bother me when I'm in the office?" Steve said looking at the monitors that were being run over the elevator "Well you know I always wanted to see you in action, gets me all hot and bothered seeing you in a suit and tie" Bucky replied over the call. 

"Well, at least one of us got hot and bothered." Steve retorted as he tried to keep Bucky distracted on the call, he listened to the other laugh and shook his head briefly to stay focused "Well, you're still Mr Barnes." He said, unbothered by Steve's attitude which he had anticipated "I'm sure many people are." Steve replied evidently still hurt.

"Just say the word sexy and I'll push the button, ruin that pretty desk of yours." Steve snorted "Buck, you couldn't find the button with two hands, a compass and a map." Steve said snark his current tone. Bucky smirked over the call "Baby doll, we both know I pushed that button more than an old dying lady in hospital." Steve felt his cheeks flush, of course he was mad, but he couldn't help but love this undertone, the whole thing felt hot and he was both ashamed and shameless.

"Last warning, disappear now or else" Bucky said in a serious tone "No, you really expect me to roll over and let you walk all over me?" He asked rhetorically "Well, you should feel what the shoe's like on the other foot." Steve scoffed at him, he wasn't seriously saying Steve was bossy right now was he? Pissing him off further wasn't a smart move.

As the monitor showed Bucky's location coming from above them, Steve quickly activated the evacuation process, the SHIELD agents destroying any trace of their existence in a matter of seconds whilst Steve ensured everyone was prepared for the next step. Bucky was on his way through the vents and their weaponry wasn't close enough to play defence.

Natasha led the other agents to the rifles that shot out ropes for evacuation, she aimed and they all landed their shots to the building across from their area. Fastening their rifle after firing it, the other agents twisted the trigger and it fired them out of the building and across the area. Steve hesitated once he heard the sound of the vents breaking and Bucky dropping down, pulling a handgun on him, Steve smirked before he twisted his own trigger being shot out faster than Bucky could respond to his movements. 

When Bucky reached the window, Steve smirked having already gotten to the evacuation point, he saluted his husband from the distance and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know why this felt fun, but it did. Sure he could have taken a shot, but he didn't want to end the chase. 

()()()

It took Bucky a few days of careful digging to find the next SHIELD building that he would be able to intercept, this time hoping that he wouldn't be dealing with a pathetic flee from his husband, sure he knew Steve was tactical but that doesn't mean that he could take him down. He walked into the elevator of the large skyscraper with a small grin on his face. 

"Steve, he's here as planned." Natasha said, preparing Steve for the conversation they'd be soon to have with his husband, Steve watched as he entered the elevator and pressed the button to the top, as anticipated "Sweetheart, I thought I warned you to leave town." Steve said in a playful tone, watching as Bucky turned to look at the elevator, he noticed the stubble that had formed and smiled, Bucky always looked handsome with his stubble.

"Baby doll, I'm just here to talk, get some answers as to why you ever thought you knew how to draw" Steve frowned "Hey, you said my drawings wer-- Very funny Buck, piss me off more" He said still not liking the sound of profanity from his mouth "Hey, language" Bucky teased winking into the camera, Steve wished that he wasn't so damn attractive, it makes the entire thing harder for him.

"Leave town, or I'm going to be forced to blow the one thing holding you between certain death." Steve said hoping Bucky would just give in, instead he sighed and looked into the camera, his expression clear on the monitor "Blow it then." Steve frowned, not getting the answer he wanted "Don't doubt me, I'll do it." Steve said hoping he would just give in already. Bucky chuckled "Go ahead. I'll save you a seat" He replied.

The countdown began and Steve watched as the security footage cut and moments after the sound of the elevator crashing was heard from their covert truck outside of the building "Bye Buck..." Steve mumbled to himself as they left the area, ensuring no one could find their equipment and link them to the public death.

Later that night, Steve sat in a fancy restaurant alone, he was having a farewell drink of sorts on Bucky's behalf, and to now being a widow. He sipped on his glass of wine, his eyes scanning the room bored, it was unfortunate that Bucky hadn't lasted long enough for the fun to continue. Sure, Steve knew he was messed up, he was into his husband chasing him down like he was a criminal. It was just watching Bucky, his determination to take him out for his job, that really got him going. And it was so fucked up that it just felt right. He let a single tear fall before regaining his composure as the waiter lifted the bottle of wine. 

"Miss me?" Steve flinched slightly feeling a hand wrap around his, whilst the glass was filled with more wine, he slowly turned to face his not so dead husband with a calm expression "I gave you the option to walk away." Steve said gently as he placed the wine glass down "Well, when I pictured us making up, I didn't quite picture it being me going down a shaft," He said making Steve roll his eyes with the faintest of flushes "I want a divorce." Bucky said making Steve laugh softly "I'm glad we agree." Steve replied.

"Can I sit?" Bucky asked walking round the opposite side of the table "I don't know, can you?" Bucky took his turn of rolling his eyes, taking the seat across from his husband. His eyes wandered but he was brought back into their unusual predicament when he heard the cock of Steve's handgun that he was hiding under the table. 

"Well, what do you say?," He cocked his own gun under the table "We shoot it out here? Or do you want to be romantic and save it for later?" Steve tutted "Save it for later, I like this place, and I'm sure they wouldn't let me stay after you dropped dead." He said with a dangerously wicked grin, it went straight to Bucky's groin. 

"I like this song," Bucky said before leaning in "Dance with me baby doll?" Steve quirked a brow at this "You don't dance." Steve said looking at Bucky with daring eyes "That's just part of being undercover, beautiful" Steve felt his heart properly shatter, he knew that it was an undercover job, but hearing it being said out loud made him want to curl up and cry, instead he filled the sadness with sarcasm "Was being mediocre in bed part of that too?" Bucky winced jokingly at the others comment.

Bucky took Steve's hand and led him up onto the dance floor, looking at each of the normal couples that were clearly just trying to have some joy on their evening out together. Bucky led Steve in a simple two step dance, pushing Steve backward "You really think that this story will be resolved with a happy ending?" Bucky asked the other who shook his head "No, but who knows? Disney may turn the film adaption of this train-wreck of a marriage into something happy? I don't know if they'd find a jerk to match your level though" Steve softly groaned as he was slammed against the wall, in a way that could be seen as an accident but was completely intentional. 

Steve took this as a challenge when he felt Bucky's hand slip into his behind and grab the knife he had holstered under his jacket. In return he leaned in close and pulled the gun from Bucky's underwear "Always trying to create a package you didn't have." Steve said as he slid the gun across the floor with a swift push from his foot "Why do you think we failed together? Was it our secret lives or was it always meant to be this way?"

"Well, I have a theory about us baby doll, you see, you killed us. Everything about you, you like to plan for things that haven't even happened yet, and that, that is what killed us." Steve hummed in acknowledgement, his hand tightening on Bucky's "No matter how hot you are, it just all adds up why we couldn't work, you being undercover at the top of that list."

"Who said I was undercover?" Steve asked, still holding his cards close to his chest to play it safe "Weren't you?" Bucky asked as they moved around one another "Weren't you?" Steve retorted, the two looked at each other for a moment before Steve rushed off, he needed to get some space and the restroom exists for just that. So, he took off up the set of stairs to the restroom "Be cold Buck, he's just lying." He said to himself as he leisurely followed Steve who had already entered the bathroom "Be cold." He repeated as he saw the explosion in the bathroom, Bucky looked around making sure that Steve was in that explosion before he put this dog to rest. However, the second he turned around he was met with Steve who smiled lightly, walking ahead of the crowd who panicked to get away from the charge that just went off.

Bucky took off in a sprint, chasing through the crowd to catch Steve before he escaped him again. He quickly got into the closest car he could find, kicking out a driver and taking off for home, where the festivities were all set to take place. Using the car, he called Steve, ready to hear from him again "Hello, Steve Barnes." Steve said coolly, Bucky rolled his eyes "That's the second time you've ran away from me." He said with a soft chuckle "Scared?" He added.

"Oh, entirely, you're a big bad wolf and I need a woodsman to help me take you down. As if, I'm just smarter than you are" Steve responded with a laugh of his own "I'm going home to burn everything I ever got you." Bucky said in a more irritated tone "I'll race you there." Steve replied, hanging up on him and picking the pace up. 

Bucky called him again "You home yet?" Steve asked in a challenging tone "Steve. When we first met, tell me, what did you think?" Steve was quiet for a few seconds before he replied "You tell me." Bucky sighed gently as he thought of how to say it "I thought you looked like an angel, those blue eyes made me feel weak." Steve's reply was also delayed by a sigh "And you're telling me this now, because?..."

Bucky rubbed his temple before switching lanes "Well, your turn." Steve took a moment to make sure his voice wouldn't waver "I thought you were the most handsome...target I'd ever seen." Steve said making Bucky grip the wheel tighter "All business huh?" Steve hummed in response, when Bucky hung up Steve took a moment to try and stop himself from crying, he just needed to be a stone cold killer and take Bucky out. His job depended on it, and that's all he truly had now. 

When the two cars both ended up in the same street, Bucky felt that he had the win for sure. When Steve's car had crashed into his however, he began to doubt that. Steve pulled up the driveway and Bucky pulled into the sidewalk before running to the front door. When he realised it was locked he groaned softly "Hey Bucky!" Bucky whipped around to see Tony walking his dog, he quickly replied a hello to get him off his case, avoiding the rest of Tony's talk about his car and if he was okay.

Bucky ran around the back of the house area, using the bushes to hide and the outhouse to slip into an area that would have him close enough to get inside. When he heard the door open, he stood extremely still behind a tree in their backyard, once he saw Steve slip away from the back foot he made a run for the window. Managing to slip inside without making too much noise, he flipped a button on his mini hockey table and watched it reveal his goodies. He grabbed a hold of one of his many hidden guns, attaching the silencer and ammo to make him quieter as he crept along the hallway to the master stairs. He groaned softly when he stepped on a piece of glass, the sound of a shotgun being the confirmation that Steve had heard and just missed him. 

"Still alive handsome?" Steve called out with a slightly shaky tone as he reloaded the shotgun, Bucky decided he would try and play dead, making some groaning noises and hitting his gun of of the floor to make it seem like he dropped it. Just as Steve let his guard down, Bucky jumped up and shot at him through the shotgun hole in the wall, Steve rolled out of the way down the stairs and fired at the gap again, just as Bucky ran down the hallway to avoid that powerhouse weapon. When they met along the hallway, Steve had switched to an assault rifle, sliding across the floor and firing at Bucky whilst he did the exact same, both evading each other's bullets successfully. 

Steve groaned softly as he lifted the shotgun off of his arm and held it along with the rifle in the other hand. He stood in the middle of the house beside the stairs, using each weapon to cover himself from either side that Bucky tried. Bucky groaned as he watched a small vase fall thanks to his poor footing, he ran along the hallway as Steve fired his shotgun at the wall, only just missing each time. Bucky took cover in the kitchen as Steve fired a full clip of the rifle's ammo in attempts of landing a hit on Bucky "I don't know what's worse, your aim or your cooking." Steve growled under his breath as he took cover, reloading his rifle whilst Bucky yanked the gas tube in the now damaged stove.

Using his cover, Steve fired the rifle at the same area as before, igniting the gas and causing a small explosion. Steve grunted as the blast knocked his weapon out of his hands and was met with Bucky's fist when he stood up next. He knew Bucky's type, they projected their moves too much, so Steve played defence allowing Bucky's hand to punch full force into the door frame he was pushed into, ducking the punch and smacking Bucky's head with his elbow, shoving him onto one of the small coffee tables. 

He lifted a vase above his head and slammed it down, Bucky blocking it with his elbow before shoving Steve across the room, across a table "Come on Steve, let's finish this." Bucky said cockily, Steve laughed softly swinging around and hitting him square in the jaw with a flying roundhouse kick. Steve then ran across to the main stairs, trying to grab his shotgun, but when he laid his hands on it, Bucky kicked it out of his hands and it slid under a cabinet.

The two then began rolling around one another, Steve locking in a choke hold using his body around Bucky's. Bucky lifted him up and smashed him into a mirror whilst muttering something about already having bad luck. Bucky shoved Steve off and the two were now on opposite sides of the room, quickly they both got their hands on a weapon. Bucky the shotgun under the cabinet, and Steve a handgun from inside the fireplace. 

The two held their weapons out, coming to a halt of sorts, Bucky slowly came to terms with what was happening, gently saying "I can't do it." As he lowered his gun, Steve angrily yelled in response "No, don't you dare." Through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare" He repeated himself, his eyes glistening with the help of the moonlight.

The two stared at each other in a daze, before Bucky shoved Steve's handgun out the way, moving forward and shoving his lips against Steve's in heated passion. The two were both somewhat stunned for a moment before their hands were raking over each other's body, tearing away the clothes that kept their bare bodies apart. 

Steve moaned softly as Bucky began to kiss along his jawline, trailing his tongue down with hot breath making Steve shudder in excitement, Bucky looked at Steve and grinned before leaning in and sinking his teeth into Steve's neck. In response, Steve groaned in pleasure, using his hands to grope onto Bucky's solid length held behind dress trousers. 

When Bucky had finished lapping at the small metallic drops, he pulled out entirely satisfied with the mark he'd left "You look so pretty with me on you baby." Bucky said in a husky tone that made Steve ache "You want me to undress you doll? Make you whine and moan like you've never been touched before?" Steve couldn't contain the noises that escaped when Bucky spoke to him like this, it had been so long, and he was done waiting.

Steve shoved Bucky against the wall, fighting Bucky's tongue against his own in a one-way fight for dominance "I think I know what our problem was," Steve said as he tore Bucky's shirt open, lovingly staring at his chest and the scar where his metal arm began "What's that?" Bucky asked, holding his breath as Steve unzipped his fly "We didn't get laid enough." Steve said, in a way that both sounded so right and simple, but so hot all at the same time. 

Steve dropped down onto his knees, pulling Bucky's pants down as he dropped and being met with a delightfully hard member. He hadn't seen Bucky like this for a good year or so, at least not somewhat sober. Steve leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose around the thick meat, with the tip of his tongue lightly rubbing against the hot length "Ah, fuck..." Bucky said as he looked down, Steve's face was made to be admired, the sharp jawline, the strong jaw and those eyes. They could melt his soul and build it back up again within seconds.

Steve moaned softly as he felt Bucky's metal hand grab ahold of his blonde locks, he let Bucky lead him along his member, not enclosing it in his mouth until he knew he'd driven Bucky crazy. He licked a stripe from his balls to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head as he maintained eye contact with Bucky who moaned and groaned in pleasure, tugging his head around for more "S-Shit, Steve, come on..." He whined, as Steve blinked innocently, edging his mouth closer to the tip "What is it Buck?" He asked flickering his eyes, enjoying this time to tease him. 

When he felt Bucky had had enough, he opened his mouth and lowered himself down to take half of Bucky's dick in his mouth, suckling on the member like it was the sweetest piece of candy he'd ever tasted "Fuck Stevie..." He cried out in immense pleasure, trying to resist the urge to buck (punny) up into Steve's mouth and fuck his throat. 

Steve breathed through his nose, carefully watching his teeth as he bobbed up and down on the others member. He wanted to stroke himself, but knew that he had been waiting for too long to last if he started, he'd be like a teenager again in seconds "I missed calling you Stevie." Bucky said with a goofy grin "I don't know why I stopped, but I just remember how you would look at me when I said that. I missed that look, and it's not t-th-that I didn't want to call you it, it was just a space that I wasn't sure where to start filling" Bucky said, winking to Steve whose dirty mind also went there.

Steve lifted his head up, a popping noise being heard as he removed his mouth from Bucky's dick. He went up close and began to rub his face against Bucky's member "Stevie...god you're so hot." Bucky said feeling like he was bound to orgasm any second "Okay, we need to get this show on the road because I'm not going to last much longer." Steve said as he took Bucky's hand and stood up. Bucky's eyes ran over the small wet spot on Steve's pants and grinned "Leaking just for me baby doll?" He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and smiled devilishly yanking his pants down to sit below his ass, grabbing onto the perfect globes of flesh and squeezing them fondly "Oh, I've missed this," Bucky said as he pushed the pants down fully, Steve following his lead and stepping out of them "No underwear?" Bucky growled against his ear making Steve's eyes flicker and his breath hitch whilst he nodded, he hadn't intentionally done it, but given that he didn't have much time to think about basic needs when being chased by his assassin husband, he felt it was understandable. 

Steve followed Bucky's movements as Bucky pushed his back against one of the only walls that didn't have shots through it "You know," Bucky chuckled, his hands rolling down yet back of Steve's thighs "I thought you were cheating on me." He laughed softly again, Steve looking at him with a frown "I would neve-" "I know that, but the whole spy thing, it made things seem like that." Bucky said as he began to grind against Steve's groin, filling the room with a symphony of sex. 

"Doll, do you know how much I've been turned on by you in the past week? Because I've never felt hotter for anyone like this since the day I met you." Bucky said as he lifted Steve's legs around his waist and pushed him against the wall, his hands finding comfort on Steve's waist "Bucky...?" Steve said in a lewd voice, Bucky pressed his forehead against Steve's as he tightened his legs around his waist "Yeah Stevie?" He said gently, lips close but not touching.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Steve said in a serious, low tone "Language" Bucky said as he carried him through the main area, and up those stairs faster than he ever thought he could get up them. Kicking their bedroom door open and placing Steve on the bed, as Steve tried to move, Bucky flipped him onto his stomach with ease "It's been a while since we last did it...not going to hurt you more." Bucky said affectionately as he sucked on one of his fingers for a moment "I think we got the hurting out." Steve replied breathlessly as he felt Bucky's finger circling his hole before pressing in and giving Steve a minute to relax around Bucky's finger.

Bucky wished he had his phone on him right now, just to capture this moment forever, Steve with his chest against the mattress and his back in a perfect slope up to his rounded glutes. He slowly worked his way into Steve, in and out with an additional finger added whenever Steve was ready. Once Steve had reached three fingers, Bucky cursed "What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned at his tone "Uh, I don't have a condom or lube." Steve looked at him with a soft chuckle "Well, I'm clean. Are you?" Bucky rolled his eyes "Of course I am, weekly agency--" He responds "health checks" Steve finished by cutting him off, Bucky bit his lower lip as he looked at Steve's playful, suggestive smirk.

"Oh, you're a dirty one Stevie." Bucky said pushing his cheeks apart with both hands, the metal hand making Steve shiver upon contact "Just let me take care of the other problem." Bucky said as he leaned down and trailed his tongue over Steve's hole. Steve, taken by surprise moaned loudly "Buck..." He moaned as Bucky went to work, prodding Steve's behind with his tongue until he licked himself inside. He continued to prod Steve, whilst grabbing each cheek and gripping them, his mouth picking up the speed and becoming sloppy around Steve. 

"A-Ah, Buck, fuck I need you now." He groaned begging Bucky to stop teasing and start the main event. When Bucky heard this he pulled his head out and moved himself to place his thick cock between Steve's cheeks, he leaned his head down and shoved his lips against Steve's in a heated kiss, trying to distract him as he pushed the tip into Steve. He immediately moaned at the heat inside, pushing himself forward slowly and making sure he wasn't causing Steve pain. 

"Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah Stevie doll..." Bucky grunted as he continued to push himself inside, Steve meanwhile was face down, gripping the pillow in his hands and holding his cries of pleasure inside. Bucky shuddered as he felt himself finally enter Steve fully, running his hands up Steve's sides and lifting him up for another kiss, leading his kiss down to the unmarked side of Steve's neck "Okay baby, let me hear you" Bucky said as he quickly pulled out and slammed his hips back in, breaking down Steve's silence and beginning what was a long session of moaning. 

Bucky didn't have the thickest dick in the world, but the length of Bucky combined with his above average girth made Steve feel like he was being hit by typhoon like waves of ecstasy, repeating Bucky's name under his breath like he was a satanic cult member trying to summon Satan "I hear you baby, you're so good to me, so perfect for me." Bucky said, being the more audible of the two "Never again, never again am I distancing myself, need you Stevie." Bucky said as he increased the speed majorly. 

Bucky took Steve's ankle in hand and flipped him around again, leaving no time to process that they'd changed positions. Steve responded by wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, digging his nails into Bucky's shoulders gently and securing Bucky with his legs, pulling him in with the same rhythm of his thrusts "Oh baby, you feel so good, so good for me doll." He said as he wrapped his hand around Steve's member, his hand jerking Steve off, whose facial expression showed nothing but the sheer bliss he was overcome with. 

As Bucky's breath began to pick up, Steve kissed his jaw lovingly, bucking his hips into Bucky's hand and pushing back against his member at the same time "Buck, close..." He said trying to warn him that he would last much longer, Bucky nodded his head in agreement, releasing a heavy breath as his hips increased their speed making each thrust hit against Steve's sweet spot, turning his already incredible orgasm into a mind-numbing beautiful mess. Tightening on Bucky, who took one look at Steve's face as he came and shot his load inside. Collapsing down over Steve's body and holding him close. 

The two laid there for ten minutes, catching their breath and trying to recover from their love making "Buck, I'm so sleepy" Steve said as he placed his head against Bucky's shoulder, Bucky smiled softly pushing his hair out of his face "Let's get a shower and then we'll get some rest." Bucky said gently, with a soft charming smile taking over his face. 

Steve's mumbled something about being too tired, but Bucky pulled him up and got him washed, to be on the safe side. As they were drying off, the door bell was rung, interrupting their little lovers bubble. The two went downstairs and Bucky opened the door to see Tony, Pepper and two cops "Uh, hello?" Bucky said as he looked at the four on his porch. 

"Oh, Bucky, thank goodness, we thought that something bad had happened. Are you okay?" Bucky nodded awkwardly, opening the door to show Steve who was standing in just a towel "Oh, sorry sir. Have a good evening." The two officers said as Bucky began to close the door, with Pepper having to drag Tony away from staring at Steve.

As Bucky closed the door, Steve and he shared some laughter "Well, are we going to fix the place up? Or should we just start again?" Bucky laughed at Steve who was completely serious, pulling him in and kissing his forehead "Stevie, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We have a few more things I think matter more than our house and how it looks." Steve mumbled that having a nice house didn't hurt their relationship, Bucky laughed again, taking his hand and leading him back to bed "You have a code word to stop the hunt on me right?" Bucky asked, making Steve chuckle "Nope." He chirped pulling Bucky into bed "Well, I'm sure that we can work something out with our agencies." Bucky said pondering the thought as he nuzzled Steve's hair. Sometimes marriages just needed a little reminder of what made them so special in the first place.


End file.
